A method of this kind is generally conventional. In the electrical circuit underlying the method, the PWM signal is converted with the aid of the first switch into a current across the actuator. The current flowing across the actuator is measured by the current-measuring circuit in the closed and in the open state of the first switch. The comparison to the predefined setpoint value necessary for regulating this current is carried out on this basis.
A problem with the conventional control is that the electromagnetic actuator usually has a hysteresis. The result is that, for example, when the actuator is used for a transmission control of a motor vehicle, exact shifting operations of the transmission are no longer able to be easily carried out because of inaccuracies of the control resulting from the hysteresis.